


Static Shock: Frozen Out — My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [44]
Category: Original Work, Static Shock
Genre: Christmas, Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e05 Frozen Out, Gen, Holidays, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Thoughts and musings on the Season 2 episodeFrozen Outfrom Static Shock..





	Static Shock: Frozen Out — My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The late, great genius Dwayne McDuffie (February 20, 1962 — February 21, 2011) owns Static Shock. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Static Shock** was always a show that was never afraid to face real-life social issues. It covered topics from racism to gang violence in inner cities. So when it came time for the Christmas episode, the subjects of homelessness and mental health were appropriate. The DC Animated Universe never delved too much into religion, besides subtle things here and there. This episode also fully explored many characters’ religious beliefs.

Virgil Hawkins (a.k.a. Static) meets with a local reverend and learns more about the major homelessness problem that is facing the city (and the city’s general indifference to the people). He encounters a homeless girl, and at first is indifferent to her. However, when he realizes the ice attacks hitting the city are coming from her, it does not turn into a simple “hero vs. villain” battle.

Compassion is what wins the day. Static learns more about the girl and the hard life that she has had, and offers her a hug instead of a fight. Though he is a superhero, he learns what it takes to be a real-world hero — and he learns what the holidays are **really** about.

 **Reverend Anderson:** I want to tell you that, despite our differences, we all have in common certain basic human beliefs. Whether you are a disciple of Muhammad, a child of Abraham, or a member of the Body of Christ, you know that you are called upon to care for the needy and the poor. This great country of ours is so very blessed — yet for some, the blessings are out of reach. Therefore, it is our duty to offer them safe conduct through life’s difficult journey.. to be their ambassadors of compassion.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
